All Switched Up
by zammielicious98
Summary: What if, somehow, the Flock and the Shadowhunters/Downworlders were to.. switch? The Flock loses their wings and become Shadowhunters/Downworlders. The others lose their Angel blood/demon disease and grow wings. Looks like everyone's got a little problem here. What to do, what to do..


**-MAX-**

Oh. My. Flippin. Camel Noodles.

I'm dying. I can't help it. I'm literally rolling on the floor, laughing my butt off, and for once, my wings weren't there to get in the way.

Okay. Back up?

Well, we were just flying away from our little battle with some Erasers. We were flying and flying away and away, when, we found a cave. No, there was nothing wrong with the cave. But something was inside it. A giant whirlpool-like vortex thing. We tried to fly off, but we got sucked in. Next thing you know? We wake up in this weird place with these shiny glass-looking towers.

That's not the biggest surprise though.

We no longer have wings.

And instead:

Angel and I have these weird markings on our skin.

Gazzy has creepy cat eyes and can shoot blue sparks off his fingers.

Nudge seems to have bright pink hair (which, believe me, can make you want to poke your eyes out), and seriously creepy black eyes. Just black.

Iggy seems happy. He can see. But he seems to be... half Eraser. Which I guess doesn't make him all too happy.

Total seems to be the opposite of Iggy. Since he's already a dog, he's become part human. Now that's just weird.

And lastly, the one that's making me 'lmfao', is the one and only, Fang.

Can you guess what he is? Of course. A vampire. A mother flocking vampire.

Cue more laughter.

Fang's got it all down. The dark look. The quiet sneakiness. The pale skin seems odd for his normally olive complexion, but it somehow suits him. The vampire's natural sexiness (not that Fang is sexy.. aha.. yes.. i mean no.. um.. I didn't say anything..). And to top it off, Fang's got the_ fangs_.

That's it. I'm officially dead.

* * *

**-CLARY-**

Woah. That was all any of them could think or say.

Clary and Magnus were trying to Portal all of them, but apparently working with Portal runes and warlock powers together is not such a great mix.

They went in, not knowing yet what the result of their cooperation would lead them into. As they were whipped around in the Portal, Clary could've sworn she saw a glimpse of seven other people-well, six plus a dog-in the Portal. And she thought she saw wings on each of them, but that is just nonsense.

When the seven of them landed scatteredly in a cave, they were beyond shocked. They wanted to Portal to the front of the New York Institute from Idris. Now they're in a cave?

Clary looked over to Magnus to see if he knows what happened. To her surprise, she found giant blue wings behind him.

She screamed. Everyone looked toward her, and at each other. This brought a couple more screams. All of them have wings. Real wings.

Are we suddenly angels now? Clary couldn't help but think.

"Huh. We're in a bit of a situation, aren't we?" Clary looked at Magnus. His mouth never opened.

"Magnus? How'd you talk with your mouth closed?"

Magnus tilted his head. "I didn't."

Clary blinked. Then looked over at Jace, who was staring at her also. 'Clary looks so much more angelic with those wings.'

"I do?" Clary squeaked.

Jace's eyes grew. "You heard that?"

Clary nodded wearily. She seems to be able to hear other people's thoughts.

Suddenly, a loud noise then a disgusting smell drifted upon them.

They all started coughing and gaging. Clary looked up teary eyed to see Magnus smiling like an overly hyper kid. "My bad! I really shouldn't have eaten those beans for breakfast."

"You didn't eat beans." Alec said, appearing suddenly beside Magnus. Even Magnus jumped at that.

"Simon!" All heads whipped toward Isabelle, who was looking down at a little black Scottish terrior.

"Izzy, it's fine. Calm down." The dog said.

The dog spoke. The Simon dog spoke.

"S-Simon? Is that actually you?" Clary walked slowly over to the dog.

The dog nodded. "I never knew how interesting shoes look from this angle. I should be thankful." Clary let out a little smile. Simon's humour was still as alive and well as ever. She noticed that he has wings too. "Clary-"

"Ohmigod." Maia gasped.

Everyone, including Simon, looked at Maia. Her eyes seemed to be wavering and unfocused, her usually bright hazel eyes pale. "I can't see!" she cried.

Maia reached out and ended up touching Clary's hair. "Red?"

"My hair..." Clary said, confused.

Maia froze. She slowly slid to the ground and stared off into the distance with her blinded eyes.

Clary wobbled and stumbled, trying to keep a grasp on what's going on. Jace ran over and caught her before she collapsed. The last thing Clary thought was how much quicker Jace seemed to have gotten, even though Jace was already quicker than anyone.

"What's going on?" Clary whispered.

Jace shook his head and held her more tightly.

Clary scanned the cave and looked at the mess that has befallen her and her friends. What were these random powers? What are these wings? Where are they from? Why is this happening?

"Hey, Clary?"

She turned her head to the little dog that came up to her. _Oh Simon,_ she thought. "What is it, Simon?"

"Do you think...," Simon's big dog eyes stared at her own; they had a little mischievious spark. "Do you think we can actually fly with these?"

Clary paused for a second and looked behind her. _These are so beautiful,_ she thought, amazed.

"Well," she smiled back at Simon, and at everyone else. For a second, this madness all seemed okay. It was exciting. "Guess we won't know 'till we find out!"

_Guess it's worth a shot_, she thought.

* * *

**just a random idea i thought of! **

**like it? hate it? meh? should i continue?**

**comment and let me know!**

**;D**


End file.
